lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 6
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 6 was the 6th official ranking for the Decade Apex of Tag Teams, an Apex listing of the top 10 e-wrestling tag teams to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 6th overall ranking was announced on December 7, 2009. Despite their out-of-character tension, the Primetime Players (Joey Hollywood and Spectre) were the tag team who claimed the 6th spot with 64 points. Synopsis Statistics: :• Members: Joey Hollywood and Spectre :• Combined Weight: 441 Pounds (234 Pounds and 207 Pounds) :• Achievements: LPW United States Tag Team Championships (Twice) :• Record: 7 Wins, 3 Losses, 1 Draw :• Finishing Maneuver: None :• Tag Team Debut: PWA Schizophrenia LIVE from Phoenix Arizona, 2005 (defeated Unleashed Anarchy) :• Last Match: PWA Schizophrenia LIVE from Louisville, Kentucky, 2006 (Defeated by the Witnesses) :• Score: 64 Points (No First Place Votes) The Word on the Street is: The Prime Time Players are a story laced with double tangets and believed bias. The confidence that was had by Joey Hollywood and Spectre though was undeniable. These two men were here to make a huge name for themselves, and they went on to do exactly that. Debuting against the tandem of Unleashed Anarchy. With the deep list of tag teams in the PWA at the time, it was feared that the pair might get lost among the mess. However, they continued to impress, with strong performances both in and out of the ring, so much so that they would be gifted with a Number One Contenders match to find out who would face the Tag Champs at the “At All Costs” PPV. While they lost the match up to La rEvolution, they would not be denied, as they started again to earn a title match. They would receive another shot at the belts when Schizophrenia ventured to the University of Wisconsin, where they were involved in the Tag Team Turmoil match up. Unsurprisingly to some, the pair gave themselves a good chance, and made good on the opportunity, outlasting 5 other teams to capture the belt. Management were particularly impressed with the effort of Joey Hollywood, allowing him to compete in a United States Championship match at the Annihilation PPV. This was not the first time management had given Hollywood a singles title opportunity while leaving Spectre out in the cold, having already won and been stripped of the TV Title before. While resent grew between the pair, the Illuminati swept in and took their US Tag Titles from their waist. While the Illuminati had issues of their own, fighting within themselves for the sole control of the titles with their valets, the Prime Time Players returned, seemingly on the same page, to win the titles back. The Prime Time Players found themselves looking dead into the hungry eyes of the Witnesses, who proved to be an even match for the pair. The match up was so even, they gave us the only draw we have seen in LPW Tag Team wrestling. In the rematch however, demons between Hollywood and Spectre rose again, which cost the pair the match. Spectre, very bitter about the “favoritism” shown to his tag team partner by management, refused to team with Hollywood again, ending the tag team forever. One of the few teams to boast more than one Tag Team Championship reign, the public have voted in numbers, placing the pair at number 6 on the all time list of Tag Teams. While they might never show us what they did again, they were instrumental in proving the longevity of Tag Teams in LPW. Congratulations to the Prime Time Players. See also *Primetime Players **Joey Hollywood **Spectre *Decade Apex of Tag Teams External links Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams